Salt-lake ship
The salt-lake ship is a new gardens and graveyards map added in the Brainz busters DLC pack description after facing a surprise attack from the plants and their base destroyed, the zombies decided to go and destroy the plants base on snapdragon isle. bases there are 9 bases to defend/ capture. defend/capture the pub the zombies start in the middle of a shanty town and have to get to the general pub at the eastern border while the plants get on the rooftops and give them a hard time. defend/capture the oil rig the zombies start to start the oil rig to load up the boats in order to use them, it starts off as a open battlefield but if you destroy th e oil towers, where upon that the oil will flood the place and a fire based variant shoots it, it lightened nand a instant kill mechanic, but ice based variants can put out the fire with their attacks but takes a long time. Defend/ capture the habour so the zombies have the fixed the boats, but the plants aren't giving them away without a fight. This part of the map is a combination of high ground and compressed spaces where the garden is inside the the old boat factory. defend the ship/ chase the ship now as the zombies, you go in one of the speed boats and start chasing the pirate ship while the plants have Gatling torrents and missile launchers to combat the zombie horde, the objective here is to get enough zombies on to the ship as quickly as possible while dodging enemy fire, the longer you take, the less time you have to capture the next base. defend/capture the pirate ship so the zombies have crashed the lower deck, the zombies hacve to reach the upper deck and capture it, since the zombies are directly underneath the plants, you can enter the upper deck thought the stairs or the rope off the sides of the ship. destroy/defend the pirate ship so now that the zombies are heading towards snapdragon isle, they now have to defend it from the plants, all plant players are garlic drones and you have to destroy the ship in 5 mins. Defend/capture the lifeguard station the zombies have made it to snapdragon isle, and are greeted with plants in an open battlefield and tring to capture the life station to see to the wounded. defend/capture the bungalows the zombies are entering the thick jungle that is hard to see in to get to the bungalows in which one of them is a old factory used for machinery, but the plants aren't giving, as each bungalow is armed and dangerous. final objective the zombies have made some balloons filled with bombs and have to deliver them to mothers snapdragon while the plants below have anti air oak archer towers, so some zombies have to pilot the balloons while the others have to combat their seedy rivals. The plants stop the balloons for 5 mins to win while the zombies have to deliver 5 balloons to mother snapdragon. Category:Maps